finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Haley Petal
Biography Haley is a student at Huron High School and a survivor of the Chaney-Korman cable car crash. Haley is very bubbly and more rebellious than most of the other survivors. She was originally supposed to be fourth to die, but ended up making it through most of the story. She is best friends with Megan and Joey and is good friends with Sean and Katie. Her rival is Courtney and she is dating Justin. Justin does not pay attention to her all that much and Logan and Courtney constantly make fun of her. Haley will not lose her virginity before marriage which is one reason Logan thinks Justin shoudn't date her. She is the seventh survivor to die. Before the Accident Haley is seen talking to Sean and Megan about graduation. She says that she's going to miss all her friends after they all move on. She then remarks that there's some people she can't wait to never see again while she glared at Courtney. She then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. At the lunch table, she sits with her circle of friends and thinks it was mean of Logan to make fun of Greg. She agrees to let him join their table and smiles at him saying that Logan is a jerk. Her and Joey makes jokes about Courtney and make the whole table laugh. When they are all getting in line to get on the cable cars for a tour of the castle they are at, Megan and her automatically pair up and then choose Sean as their third member of the car. When Justin tells her that he's going to be in a car with Courtney (who he is cheating on Haley with) and Logan. She tells him that maybe they could have a threesome and she wouldn't even know it before stomping off. In their car, Megan asks her why she dates Justin and Sean says that he's a jerk just like the rest of the basketball team. She agrees with their statements but says that he has moments of compassion with her. During the Accident As the cars rise and Courtney dies, Haley looks on in astonishment. When she starts to see Justin fall, she freaks out and Megan holds her down. When Haley sees that he's alright on the ground, she feels relieved, but when the car falls on him she wants out of the car so she can see if he's alright. Completely insane, she starts to smash through the glass wall with her high heel. As Greg dies, she falls out of the car and falls to the ground. Megan and Sean scream and Megan says she's fine as she falls. Then, the snow starts turning red around her head and Megan and Sean look away. On the way down, Haley put her hands on her face to block it from the impact, still holding the high heel. As she hit the ground, the heel impaled her forehead and killed her. After the Accident When Megan starts freaking out and wants out of the car, Haley puts her arm around her and tries to calm her down. She still holds her as she cries and sprints out of the car. Sean follows and soon many others do. Justin leaves because Haley went and Logan and Courtney follow him. Katie, Joey, and Greg get off as well. Out of the way of the ride, Haley asks Megan what happened and why she got off the ride. She says that she saw the cars crash and everybody died. Haley looks at Katie and says that Megan must be delusional or something. Suddenly, the cars all crash like Megan said they would and Haley looks on shock. At the funeral, Haley sits next to Megan and when people give her mean looks, Haley comforts her. When Bludworth arrives, Haley and Megan both go to see what he wants them to know. As he explains that death is stalking them and they are all going to die, Haley at first doesn't believe it, but admits that it's pretty creepy. Megan asks if Haley would stay with her that night and Haley agrees. At the smoothie bar the next day, Haley is seated at a table with Megan, Sean, Joey, and Katie. When they see Greg getting bullied by Logan again, Haley doesn't do anything, but tells Greg that he should just stay away from Logan for a while. After everyone else leaves and Haley, Sean, and Megan talk about what Bludworth told them, Megan shows them files she found of the other times it had happened. She said that she needed more files to find more out, but that at least thirty people had been brutally killed in freak accidents after cheating death. Haley says that they'll find out what is true soon enough. At school the next day, Haley walks to chemistry class with Megan and Joey and they joke about the janitor masturbating in the bathroom instead of cleaning messes. She gets very mad when they have to work with Courtney for an experiment. Joey and her plan to squirt Courtney with water from the hose attached to the sink. She turns on the water too quick and Joey can't aim right. They end up spilling HCL onto Courtney's shoes which makes her rush out of the class. Courtney yells at them and Haley giggles when she says that they never meant to ruin her shoes, just to spray her with water. Haley warns Courtney when she almost gets electrocuted and after Courtney dies, she slowly makes her way down the steps with the others and gags when she sees Courtney's mangled body. In the principal's office, her and Joey cover their tracks by saying it was an accident and they get let off with a warning because they are such good students. Megan is silent and Haley asks her what's wrong. She replies by saying 1 down, 8 to go before walking away. Haley and Joey exchange worried glances before walking away. On her way to the grocery store where she works, Haley goes over everything Bludworth told them to look out for when someone was going to die. She tries to find a sign, but can't see anything. As she parks her car, she sees Justin and Logan coming out of the grocery store with cases of beer. She runs over to Justin and asks him what he's doing with the beer. He says that there's a party that night and they were going. She yells at him and then says that they are over. In a split second, Logan's case of beer spills cans all over the road. One gets run over by a car and sprays Justin. He gets hit by a car and Haley screams and runs over to help him. She can't make it in time before the streetlight crushes him and her and Logan hold back tears as they wipe the blood from their faces. Haley calls and tells Megan and they arrange with Sean to have a meeting later that day for the seven survivors left. At the meeting at Joey's apartment, Haley screams when a mouse tries to crawl in her shoe, She kicks it and Joey tells her that he has mousetraps all over the place. That mousetrap he points at eventually ends up causing Greg's death. Covered from head to toe in his blood Haley shudders and says that they seriously have to figure something out. Since Logan feared someone at the meeting would blame him for killing Greg, he fled to party. Joey and Haley drive to the party in the middle of a blizzard. Joey sees a snow plow on the side of the road and thinks it might end up killing Logan. Meanwhile, Megan, Katie, and Sean realize there is a pattern to the deaths and that Haley is next to die. They call to warn her, but the blizzard messed up her reception. They didn't know the snow plow they thought would kill Logan actually almost killed Haley. Escape From Death Joey and Haley enter the house where the party is going on, but there are so many people they decide to split up and search different ways for Logan. Haley goes outside and calls his name. The snow plow drives by and pushes a huge mound of snow into the driveway. Meanwhile, Megan, Sean, and Katie leave to save Haley and Megan sees a clue when a rock she slips on smashes through thin ice in her driveway. Going down the driveway of the party house, Haley slips in ice and rolls into the mound of snow which covers her. The snow plow worker looks away for a second and hits a tree. Tons of snow comes out and covers Haley. Inside the mound, she can't breathe because snow is filling her mouth and they snow is too hard to get out of. Freaking out, she starts screaming. The snow plow starts to back up to get away from the tree and starts coming at her (the worker doesn't know she's under the snow and can't hear her over the engine of the plow). Logan walks by, drunk and high and hears her scream. He attacks the mound and Haley manages to get herself out seconds before the plow would have run her over. She thanks Logan, but he is too wasted to understand. Since Haley was saved, she is now the last person on death's list. After her Near Death Megan, Sean, and Katie arrive and Joey runs out of the house and they all hug Haley. Megan reassures her and tells her that she's safe until everyone else dies or is saved. Katie says that they can live as long as they keep saving each other and they all leave. The next day, Sean and Haley both go to see Logan who is now next to die. He is doing many dangerous things to prove he's not going to die like jumping on a ladder, throwing a hammer, and throwing boxes filled with power tools. Haley tells him that if he dies, she won't be sorry for him since he's being such a jerk. A few seconds later, he is crushed into the wall by the shelf above him. Of course, by throwing the boxes on the shelf like that it loosened the bolts. He in a sense caused his own death. Haley and Sean both cover their mouths with their hands and step back. Haley, Sean, and Katie try to figure out the rest of the order for the survivors. Since Katie and Joey both died at the same time in the premonition, it doesn't matter which one dies first. Death will kill whichever one it wants first. Megan tells them however that Joey died and then Katie so they find out Joey is at a waterpark with his friends and rush to save him. Katie in the car is freaking out anf Haley calms her down. When they get there, they all try to find Joey. Haley says that someone should get on one of the slides to get an aerial view and spot him and Katie rushes to do it. On top of the slide, Katie (after a series of events) gets decapitated. Joey is crying and Haley tells him that it's her fault she died since she said someone should get on the slide. They hug and both cry. Megan then reveals that Joey and Katie died at the same time so she had no idea who would go first. Joey wants to be left alone, so Haley and the others leave. Much to Haley's protest, she finally agrees to go bowling with Joey later that day. Haley drives to the alley and when she arrives she sees Joey already setting up the game. After more series of events, Joey gets a bowl lauched at his leg. With it completely obliterated, he falls to his knees and starts crying. Haley tries to move him, knowing he will die, but wants to sit there in Haley's grasp. She starts crying ang hugs him. He sees the next ball coming for him and pushes her out of the way before he says goodbye to her and gets his head obliterated too. Covered in his brain and guts, she starts screaming and crying. Megan and Sean pick her up and she says that they are going to die just like everyone else did. At school the next day, Haley and Megan are given the message during class that Sean is in the hospital. Not knowing if he is alive or dead, they wait out their last class while Sean's accident starts to be put in place. They rush to the hospital and Haley says that if he's already dead, Megan is next. They pull into the hospital and rush into his room. They find blood all over the floor and a needle in his bloodbag, almost drained of his blood, he is seconds away from dying when Haley runs and gets a doctor to save him. Now that Sean is safe, Megan is next. In gym class the next day, after healing Sean comes into school. In the locker room Haley finds it strange that they are all together again. She warns Megan to stay out of any danger. Sean then saves Megan from getting crushed by a metal basketball hoop. Haley tells them that since she's next now, they should come to the grocery store she works at and be with her when she closes alone. They agree. Death Megan and Sean arrive at the grocery store. It is dark out and Haley is chaining up the carts. Sean bumps into a huge metal cage filled with bouncy balls and Haley clips in the grocery carts behind a rope. A bouncy ball falls out of the cage and bounces. It hits the clip keeping the carts restrained and they start to roll into the door of the store. By the entrance, the three are talking about everyone that died. Haley is placing flagpoles onto a shelf. Above the shelf is heavy sandbags. Megan screams as the carts roll into the entrance and pin Haley into the shelf. A flagpole impaled her through the shoulder and she starts screaming for them to help her. Sean tries to pull the carts away, but it tugs on the pole and hurts her really bad. Megan and Sean try to figure out what to do and Haley pushes on the shelf to get enough room to sneak out. She shakes the whole thing and screams when the pole moves again. Suddenly, a sandbag falls from above her and Megan tells her to look out. Haley looks up and sees the bag falling. It lands on her head and snaps her neck back since it was looking up. Her head is now aligned with her back and blood pours onto the floor. Haley was the seventh survivor to die. Only 2 people outlived her. Signs/Clues * it is ironic that the flagpole that impaled her had an American flag attached to it * Earlier when Logan and Justin were at the store, they bumped into a guy wheeling around the cart full of flags * Back when Megan was leaving to save Haley the first time, she saw snow blowing through the air. It was actually foreshadowing the sand in the store. * A beer can that was the same brand Justin and Logan bought was left on a checkout counter Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts